opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
TIME TO REVISIT TERM LIMITS FOR CONGRESS?
by Jaxhawk Oct. 2nd, 2008 | 08:40 am The truth never needs to be explained or apologized for.It stand alone as a sentinel for freedom of expression. The idea of sending a man or woman to Washington is that he/she will represent the best interests of the citizens in the state that elected him. Unfortunately that is not always the case. Once the dust settles and the battle to get elected is over. Congress People are bombarded by the lobbyists who come to the “Hill�� bearing gifts from their special interest principals. The gift is usually money to help keep the person, who has a seat in either the House or Senate, in the “princely�� position for as long as they “play ball�� . A Washington Post article (6/22/05),points out that there were nearly 35,000 highly paid registered lobbyists in Washington in 2004 who spent $2.1 billion lobbying the White House, Congress and various agencies on behalf of various interest groups. Political action committees, private donors and companies give billions of dollars to political campaigns. My question to you: Do you think that these people are spending billions of dollars to assist presidents and congressmen to better perform their sworn oath of office to preserve, protect and defend the U.S. Constitution? If you do, you’re a fine candidate for THE “LOONY BIN�� . For the most part, the money is being spent to get politicians and government officials to use their coercive power to create a favor or special privilege for one American at the expense of some other American. THE ONLY WAY THEY CAN DO THIS IS TO TAKE MONEY FROM THE PEOPLE WHO MAKE MONEY IN THE FORM OF TAXES, AND SPEND IT OR SEND IT TO THE SPECIAL INTEREST GROUP. THIS IS THE WAY IT IS, AND WILL BE UNLESS WE CHANGE THE RULES, AS CONGRESS MAKES NO MONEY! What I propose is that WE start a movement to limit the time elected officials have in office. This Country was founded as a Republic with elected representatives who made their living in other endeavors than politics. They came to Washington to do the People’s business, and they then went home. Today, we have members of the House and Senate who have done nothing but occupy a seat in the Congress of the USA for more than thirty years! There is no dearth of talent in the USA to represent the people in USA, and the old argument that we must re-elect our Representative because he/she has been there and knows how the “machine works�� . Is no longer valid, since the lobbyists and special interest groups who put large sums of money in the campaigns pull the strings of our elected representatives–not us at home. Oh, they throw us a bone now and then to confuse the issue, but the longer an elected person spends in Washington, the more they become disinterested in the wishes of those who elect them. This debacle going on now over the Economy is a perfect example of the finger of special interest stirring the pot! If two terms are good enough for the highest office in the land. It should be the right thing for members of Congress! Two terms of four years each is what I think should give the Senator or member of the House of Representatives, time enough to get his/her bearings, and represent the people who are responsible for putting them in Washington. It is short enough to prevent the development of the present mentality of too many elected officials, that it is a life time job if only they can raise the money to stay in this Princely place! This would eliminate the power of Lobbyists and Special interest groups to a great extent.And it would return the control of Congress to those who elect them. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 2, 2008 Category: October 2008 Category: CONGRESS Opinions Category: SPECIAL INTERESTS Opinions Category: TERM LIMITS Opinions Category: COMMENTARY Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.